


拯救Skywarp的三个塞时

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 闹子最终活下来了。
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	拯救Skywarp的三个塞时

**Author's Note:**

> 以小红为主视角，全体围城Seekers均有出场，含有大量Seeker友爱内容。  
> 明显的僚机→长机，以及轻微的小红→天火。

中英文对照：  
红蜘蛛-Starscream  
惊天雷-Thundercracker  
闹翻天-Skywarp  
硫酸雨-Acid Storm  
新星风暴-Nova Storm  
离子风暴-Ion Storm  
热链接-Hotlink  
天火-Jetfire  
威震天-Megatron  
  


Skywarp下线后的第一个塞时。

Starscream习惯于目睹Seekers的悲鸣。这种悲鸣区别于地面型临死的喘息和惨叫，它是天空中弧形的黑色尾烟，是发动机损毁的怪异尖啸，是触碰地面时倏然爆破的火光。

早在他宣誓成为霸天虎时，Starscream就已经预料到，如此悲鸣必然会与死亡画上等号，并决定坦然接受包括自己在内的所有Seekers，都将会在残酷的战争中死于天空的事实。

然而，当Skywarp在他眼前发出悲鸣，从不回头的Seeker看了眼过去，发现那些坦然在此刻全成了笑话。

Skywarp绝不该在此死去。

目睹黑紫色Seeker重重地摔在地上时，Starscream身旁屏幕里的Megatron仍在激情澎湃地演讲。而当他踉跄地奔向捂着伤口的Skywarp，这位广受尊崇的首领的声音却逐渐离他远去，音频接收器里只剩下Thundercracker慌张的喊叫。

重伤的Seeker带来了Jetfire背叛的消息，然后便干脆地下线了。罪魁祸首的识别讯号固然让Starscream感到震惊，但对此追根究底的优先度远落后于对Skywarp的机体评估。他的CPU已被大量的损伤演算占满，无暇顾及其他。

/医疗站搜索：超出设定搜索范围

/对象机体状态评估：左腹部从背后受到贯穿伤，疑似粒子光射炮击穿主输能管线，能量液损失43%；机体在雨中长时间运转，伤口面积因腐蚀扩大，推测该机体内部电路已损毁37%；主发动机可能受损…………

/临时维修存活概率：1%

/建议急救措施：清理伤口，修补主输能管线…………

…………

他们身处战场。分析报告的数据已然宣告了他怀中黑紫Seeker的死亡。

仇恨的愤怒在瞬间席卷了他机体的每一个角落，将诸如悲伤和遗憾的感情冲刷得一干二净。Starscream咬紧了牙，鲜红的光镜不规律地闪烁着，甚至不由自主地加大了手中的力度，以至于在Skywarp的手臂上留下了轻微的凹痕。

Jetfire那个叛徒，竟然谋杀了一名Seeker？身为一名霸天虎，全体Seekers的指挥官，他……他怎么能、怎么敢？

晃神间，与Starscream同行的两名Seeker默默地围在了Skywarp身边，帮忙支撑起他无力的机体。Thundercracker正用一种近乎乞求的目光看着Skywarp，而Acid Storm则悲伤地低声絮叨着同伴的名字。这时Starscream才模糊地想起来，每一名Seeker都搭载了同样的医疗扫描系统，他们都看到了那与讣告无异的数据报告。

他们似乎已经接受了Skywarp的死亡，但自命不凡的Starscream绝不会在一组数据面前乖乖投降。

他阴晴不定地吐了口气，松开Skywarp，让另外两名Seeker扶着他，嘶哑地下了命令：“Thundercracker、Acid Storm，把Skywarp搬到那边的废墟里去。雨水进入了他的伤口，正在腐蚀电路，他的内置系统每暴露在酸性环境中一秒，存活率就会下降0.01%。”

面对Seekers投来的惊讶目光，他习惯性地嗤笑一声，便冷着脸厉喝道：“愣着干嘛！别摆出一副Warp已经死了的哭丧样！存活率0.01%的机子都可以活蹦乱跳，区区1%怎么可能让我Starscream大人退步妥协？”

在他的呵斥下，两名Seeker立刻抛弃了短暂的惊讶，没有任何迟疑，迅速地行动起来。在处理伤员的经验下，他们谨慎地将Skywarp放平，小心地保护伤口免于雨水侵蚀，并尽量进行平稳的转移，以减少磕碰造成进一步伤害。

Starscream发出的救助命令多少给了Thundercracker一点希望，在这种绝望的环境下，至少还有一名TF傲慢地相信Skywarp能撑过去。这让他从之前慌乱中恢复了一些，得以从对同伴死亡构想的恐惧中喘息片刻。

按照Starscream说的去做，一切都会好起来的。他一边安慰自己，一边试着将问题集中在分析Starscream的行为逻辑上，借此来转移对僚机凄惨模样的关注。

救助Skywarp似乎对Starscream来说没有任何好处。

和所有Seekers一样，Starscream的逻辑模块肯定接受到了由数据组成的讣告。根据霸天虎不浪费时间和能量的传统信条，他应该明白在此时放弃Skywarp、并宣布他的死亡才是最佳选择。甚至，Skywarp的死亡可以激化Jetfire和Megatron的矛盾，从而让Starscream渔翁得利。那究竟是什么让Starscream决定对那无法撼动的数据发起挑战？

是Seekers的情谊？

但这个想法刚冒出来就被他自己否定了。这玩意儿只会让他们死得更快，早就被残酷的战争消磨殆尽。就算是Seeker传统里面最特别的Trine连结，到现在也只剩下了形式上的空壳，顶多是长机僚机之间互通一下行程、或者聊点八卦的程度。

想到这里，Thundercracker不禁为Seekers失去的Trine连结感到悲伤，现在Starscream的火种中大概只剩下了永无止境的野心和不可一世的傲慢。但也许，这说不定才是真正驱使Starscream的选择拯救Skywarp的理由。

无论在汽车人或霸天虎的军队中，Starscream的名声都比炉渣还不如，但唯独在Seeker中，他广受爱戴。连他自己也没有意识到，当Starscream将Seekers视为自己的囊中之物时，作为他本质的野心和傲慢注定会以扭曲的方式守护着Seekers，绝不容许他们以自己无法认同的理由被伤害。尽管只有少部分Seekers窥视到了这冰山一角，但这并不妨碍直觉敏锐的Seekers向Starscream展示他们的认同和喜爱。

一名Seeker可以在汽车人的枪炮下死于天空，但在没有把那该死的叛徒Jetfire给揍趴下以前，Starscream决不允许Skywarp，或者任何一名在他掌握下的Seeker，在这种可耻的背叛中窝囊地死去。

“Thundercracker，这种情况下你还在开什么小差！”

长机的怒吼将Thundercracker从杂乱的思绪中拉回了当下。在与Thundercracker思考平行的现实中，Skywarp已经被平安转移到Starscream指定的废墟中。

“对不起，长官。”他下意识地回答道，并在长机的瞪视下，随手将刚才的思考和疑问编号为#SS.ObserveLog.3993473，然后丢到存储器的角落，将注意力集中到Starscream即将发布的命令上。

“我们现在该怎么办？”Acid Storm问，平时就比较沉闷的他，此时表情更加阴郁。Seeker的医疗扫描仪中告诉他，Skywarp的机体温度正在急剧下降，几乎到了停机临界点，或许再过不久就要蒙受普神的召唤。

“内部浸湿的电路先不用管，优先减少能量液流失。”

看着两名Seeker开始忙碌着对伤口进行简易焊接，Starscream紧蹙了眉，双手环抱，手指不断地敲击着手臂，仔细考虑着之后的计划。Skywarp伤势过重，必须要尽快在医疗站接受专业维修。尽管在Thundercracker撰写他的观察日志期间，Starscream已经模拟了好几个急救方案，但在设备和资源有限的情况下，这些方案都只能勉强让他恢复意识。而令他担心的是，虽然三名Seekers可以协同运输一架受伤的Seeker，但Skywarp的情况显然不能经历高速飞行，而他又已经没有时间耗费在转移过程中了。

那么，所有的急救手术，都必须在此时此地完成。

打定主意后，Starscream将目光投向正在忙于照顾Skywarp的两名Seekers。

“Thundercracker、Acid Storm，你们都是身经百战的战士，现在我要交给你们一个重要的任务。你们两个要在这里对Skywarp完成一场急救手术，目标是让他上线，具体方案我已经用内线发给你们了。我会在两塞时内，带回一个医生还有一些Seeker的备用零件。”Starscream干脆地下完指示，开始逐个检查自己的飞行部件是否正常运行。

“你要执行单机飞行任务？这太危险了！要抵达最近的医疗站需要穿越战区，Seekers一直是小队作战，至少让我和你一起……”Thundercracker从焊接工作中抬起头，下意识地出声反对。

“难道你想说我Starscream会被那群没用的汽车人打下来？”Starscream的脸色一下子阴沉下来，尖锐地发问。在看到Thundercracker虽然用摇头表示歉意，但目光中依然带着忧虑时，他不自在地解释道：“我的速度最快，你们两个慢吞吞的家伙得开加力燃烧才能跟上我。况且我会联络正在执勤的Nova Storm他们，我看过他们今天的巡逻计划，离这里不远。对吧，Acid Storm？”说罢，Starscream转头看向那架低头忙碌的绿色Seeker，勉强露出了一个尽在掌握中的微笑。

无论Jetfire怎么安排他们的飞行编队，在Seeker道义上，Acid Storm依然是Nova Storm 和Ion Storm的长机，知道他们今天的巡逻路线正如Starscream所说。但这附近的高频信号塔早已在战争中毁坏，只有低频近周波能够通讯，传播距离相当有限，要不Skywarp也不会仅仅为了传达那么一句话而拼了命地飞行。除非Starscream的飞行路线恰巧和Nova他们相交，不然他绝不可能得到飞行小队的帮助。

Acid Storm想把这一切告诉Starscream，想和Thundercracker一起劝说单机作战的危险，但既然他自己都能想明白，Starscream这么聪明的机子不可能不了解。他愿意以身涉险？不，Starscream不认为这些危险能对他构成威胁。

Acid Storm在心里默默佩服了下对方的傲慢，便整理了下表情，回答道：“正如您所说，长官。”

“很好，Acid Storm。”Starscream的样子像是松了口气，有些欣慰又赞赏地拍了拍绿色Seeker的肩膀。

Thundercracker也不是不明事理的傻瓜，看着Starscream的嘴角满足而又得意的弧度，他很想再次反驳，但在Starscream警告的口型下，最终还是沮丧地叹了口气，说：“Screamer，你要保证平安无恙地回来。”

“当然，我可是Starscream。”他傲气的长机冷哼一声，然后优雅地变形起飞，只给Thundercracker在内线里留下一句狠话。

『与之相对，T.C.,要是我回来看到Warp还没上线，你就完蛋了！』

这个威胁让Thundercracker短促地笑了一声，然后面容回归严肃，尽最大努力展开双翼，双手放在胸前，昂头挺胸，敬了一个非霸天虎的、Seeker式的礼，目送长机匆匆离去。

然后他将目光转向Acid Storm，对方坚定地回视着他，然后他们一起温柔地注视着那具黑紫色的机体。

Skywarp像睡着了一般在废墟中安静地躺着，拯救他的生命如同与时间和死亡进行的飞行竞赛，Seekers习惯于此，绝不会输。

━━━━

在三万英尺的高空中，红白蓝的Seeker凌驾于云层之上。这里除了他飞行的呼啸外，什么都没有，之前地面上的雷雨仿佛不是现实。

Starscream此时正以高达2马赫的巡航速度执行单机飞行任务。作为霸天虎，Seekers巡逻的主要目标是在地上跑的轮胎，巡航高度一般处于汽车人的视距之内，平时不免会和敌人进行麻烦的缠斗。但现在时间相当宝贵，Starscream谨慎地选择了不常用的高空巡航，以此躲避除导弹外的其他攻击。

再次确认自己没有被任何导弹Lock On以后，Starscream总算能放下心来，在前往医疗站的途中，抽空考虑Skywarp带来的消息。

虽然缺少Jetfire背叛的具体情报，但有自己被砍手的例子在先，Starscream多少还是能猜到一些。Skywarp的某一行为大概违反了Jetfire自成一套的战争道义，再加上Megatron最近越来越多的处决命令，Jetfire以往积蓄的不满也许终于爆发了。但如果他想要投敌，那就自己收拾收拾赶紧滚过去，干嘛非得给Warp一枪？霸天虎的空军指挥官经验丰富，不知道这一枪的威力根本就是笑话。

除非Skywarp得知了重要情报。那么在明知Skywarp中了这一枪就会死的情况下，Jetfire就是为了灭口而蓄意谋杀。恐怕他也没想到，Skywarp还能拼着一口气，意识清醒地给长机报信。

Starscream拒绝相信不补刀是Jetfire的仁慈。反正所有的汽车人几乎都拒绝被俘虏，他只是提议就地处决，居然就被Jetfire砍了一只手。在之后其他汽车人对同伴的营救下，一名Seeker被爆头，当场死亡，而Jetfire肯定不认为是自己的错！

在对待下属方面，Jetfire和Megatron很像，不如说有时候比Megatron还过分。敏锐的Seekers早就察觉到自己正被当做武器、工具、甚至消耗品看待，这在战争中也是没办法的事，士兵对于军队来说仅仅只是数字，Seekers也都无奈地接受了。但作为上级，应该尽可能保存军队的有生力量，Jetfire是会在战场上、在敌人面前伤害下属的指挥官，他将忤逆个人意志的打压，美其名曰不听从军令的惩罚。

想到这里，Starscream愤怒到了极点，对想象中的Jetfire不断发出尖利的嘶吼：“伪善者！叛徒！滚去吃轮胎的废气！不该下生产线的炉渣——”

反正在三万英尺的高空中，没有人会听见，他便肆意地胡乱大骂了一堆，直到发现自己因失去理智，无意中偏离了一点航线，这才逐渐冷静下来，开始默默计划自己的报复行动。

不过说是计划报复，无非也就是在两个选项中做个选择，结果其实一样的：报告给Megatron以后给他一枪，或者直接带着其他Seekers干掉Jetfire。

就这样在火种安静地考虑着计划，不知不觉中，Starscream已经接近了霸天虎医疗站，途中竟然奇迹般地没有受到任何攻击。

看着雷达上医疗站的标识，Starscream开始俯冲下降。

据医疗站的守卫在后来喝高纯时回忆，那天下着雷雨，一名Seeker在电光的背景下，以战机形态高速冲进了医疗站，带起的风压甚至让重型坦克的自己摔倒在地。等自己好不容易站起来，医疗站内突然爆发一阵尖叫，然后随着一声巨响，医疗站的一角冒起了黑烟。就在他急着想进去查看时，一名形迹可疑的Seeker走出了医疗站，他嘴角带着胜利的微笑，身上布满了新鲜的焦黑痕迹，几乎覆盖了涂装的颜色，无法辨别是哪一名Seeker。而他的手上则拖拽着一名正在挣扎的霸天虎军医，军医的反抗之强烈，甚至在身后的地面上留下了一条深刻的痕迹。他本能地想要阻止他们离开，但在那名Seeker举起的航炮警告下，他只能在那名军医的惨叫中，目送那架Seeker摇摇晃晃地带着军医冲向天空。

“那是Starscream吧？”守卫的同僚评论道。

“绝对是Starscream，不做他想。”他醉醺醺地点头。

没有一个TF知道Starscream做了什么，而当天在那个医疗站内的虎子则一致保持噤声，进一步加深了Starscream在霸天虎心中疯狂的印象。

其实要Starscream来说，他也没做什么太出格的事情。他只不过是为了运输一台TF，不得不减轻自己的挂载量，要么安全地卸下全部导弹，要么不小心走火发射全部而已。幸运的是，在医疗站的配合下，他只走火了一枚就达到目的了。

━━━━

Skywarp下线后的第二个塞时。

三色Seeker机腹下吊挂着的军医似乎已经认命，虽然他一开始还很激烈地挣扎抗议，但在意识到自己的剧烈活动会导致自己摔个稀巴烂，而长翅膀的那位则安然无恙后，他就安静地待着了，只不过总是摆着一张和此时的雷雨相映衬的臭脸。

Starscream为此感到满意，之前军医的不配合让他的飞行难度急剧上升，为了保持平稳飞行累得够呛。只不过，在他把Skywarp的机体报告丢给军医不久后，他的机腹下好像又有一阵骚动。

『有什么问题吗，医生？』Starscream在内线中询问道。

军医被突然传来的内线吓了一跳，随即意识到即便在亚音速的飞行下，自己也很难直接听到Starscream的声音，便整理了下思路，回答道：『从报告来看，Skywarp的情况很糟糕，或许不能撑到接受我的治疗。』

『哦……他肯定能的，医生。』Starscream沙哑地笑了几声，声线中带着一点骄傲，『还有其他两名Seekers在照顾他，其中一名还是我的僚机。你只要考虑好如何进行手术就可以了。』

Starscream沉默了一会儿，军医以为他说完了，但好像又听到Starscream用发声器断断续续地说：“……再说，作为长机的我都还活着，他又怎么可能、怎么可以……”

这句话被风撕碎，几乎轻不可闻。军医顿了一下，耸了耸肩，决定对此不置可否，然而很快他自己便面临了一个更为紧迫的问题。

『嘿，Starscream，你还要再继续爬升吗？』

『当然了，我们现在的高度只有一万英尺，目标是三万英尺的高空巡航。再继续低空飞行会进入战区，我可不想在现在和汽车人发生战斗。我已经为了照顾你这个地面型保持在亚音速了，难道你还有什么要求？如果你敢说什么恐高之类的烂借口，我现在就把你丢下去，换个新医生。』

『……冷静点，我不恐高。虽然我和你一样不想穿越枪林弹雨，但我想提醒你，我的变形是轻型坦克，在极低温的状态下会逐渐失温停机，简而言之会死。就算你把我送到的时候我还活着，你也得先对我先来一次急救。』

在将自己的生命和Skywarp的联系在一起后，军医的内线中便传来了一连串的发泄脏话，把他骂得晕头转向。Starscream强忍着想要加速以宣泄不满的欲望，一边将当前高度稳定在了一万英尺。

为了运输医生和其他医疗物资，Starscream把所有挂载的导弹都给卸下了，当时觉得只要保持在高空，自己又很难被雷达扫描到，回程也是相当安全。但现在他不得不凭着两支氖射线，在保护军医的情况下，以低速、低空、低机动穿越整个战区。

Jetfire迟早要为此付出代价！Starscream愤怒地想着，将过错全推到Jetfire身上，然后决定紧急联络Nova Storm的飞行小队。虽然因为这附近的基本通信塔被毁，他并没有抱太大希望，但目前这已经是最后的手段了。

『Starscream呼叫Nova Storm小队。正在执行单机作战任务，请求援助，坐标……』

他在内线中重复了三遍，对方却没有给出任何回应，当Starscream准备最后再试一次的时候，他的HUD界面突然变红，雷达预警机告诉他，自己从前方被Lock On了。

汽车人的空军很烂，所以跟踪他的是视距内的地对空导弹。判断出这一点以后，Starscream一下子炸毛了，他啐一句U球，对军医怒吼道：『喂，医生，你好歹是个坦克，还能承受高G机动的吧！』

但还没等军医对这个以感叹号结尾的问句发出任何回应，Starscream立刻调转机头，俯冲寻找地形掩体，并将目标锁定在了一座高塔上。Starscream以亚音速接近高塔，身后的导弹紧紧的咬着他的尾巴，等他的机头几乎要蹭到高塔上时，他猛然拉高，以机腹紧贴着高塔的状态垂直爬升，身后的导弹没来得及修正航向，便撞在了高塔上，迸发出壮烈的火光。高塔冒出一阵黑烟，缓缓倒下，Starscream的雷达中不再有被Lock On的标识。

成功了，他居然在低速的情况下用机动躲过了一枚导弹。Starscream喘着气想，感到有些不可思议。不过，谁叫他这么厉害呢？而且这毕竟是汽车人的近程地空导弹，在平时的战斗中，他甚至不屑于用机动，只需开启加力燃烧室，用引以为傲的3马赫极速直接甩尾走人，便可以消耗那枚导弹的能量，轻松躲避。

不过，自己好像忘记了什么？Starscream想了一下，却听到自己的机腹下传来一阵呻吟。Starscream的速度实在太快，倒霉的军医从袭击开始，就连尖叫都来不及发出，而等他反应过来的时候，Starscream已经恢复正常飞行了。此时的军医双手捂住嘴巴，似乎是在准备呕吐。

Starscream刚想警告军医不准在现在做这种恶心的事，便收到了来自对方的内线：『我要把前天吃的能量块给吐出来了！Starscream，你要是敢再来一次什么该U球回炉的高G机动，就让Skywarp见普神去吧！』在对方凶狠的目光下，Starscream嫌恶地呸了一声，没有继续纠结这些无关痛痒的话，虽然对军医的威胁抱有轻微不满，但现在他有更为要紧的事。

刚才的地空导弹是从前方来的，很有可能整个战区的汽车人都已经发现他了。霸天虎的军队并没有计划在现在进攻，全跑去听Megatron的演讲了，但汽车人不知道，只会认为自己是前哨侦察机，一定得打下来的那种。

果然，Starscream还没有在军医碎碎念的抱怨中飞多远，便看到雷达疯狂地闪烁。自己从前方被Lock On了，不是单独的一枚，是整整十二枚。

他的CPU空白了千分之一塞秒，选择绝望地发出了最后一条内线，然后在天空的炸雷中，尖啸着向十二枚导弹飞去。

━━━━

与此同时，在地面上遥远的废墟中，Thundercracker和Acid Storm正紧张地对Skywarp进行维修。

Skywarp此时的状态看上去就像一堆零件，他的机舱被移开，内部的电路被拆得乱七八糟，一些次要的线路和电路板整齐地排在旁边的地上，由紧急医疗装置烘干。他的伤口中在修复过程中，大量地涌出能量液，为了保持Skywarp不在手术中完全停机，他们决定由Acid Storm进行主要修补，而Thundercracker向Skywarp输送能量液，同时辅助Acid Storm进行手术。

远方黑沉沉的天空中划过一道亮白的闪电，不久便传来了响到要将天空撕碎的雷声。

Thundercracker下意识地抬头望向废墟外，手中的动作不禁停顿了一下。

“不要分神。”Acid Storm说，同时示意Thundercracker将手中烘干的电路板递给他。

“对不起。”Thundercracker道了歉，回归工作。但在这之后，他却越来越难将注意力集中在手术上。

注意到Thundercracker的心不在焉，Acid Storm关切地询问道：“你的能量液储备不足了吗？”

Thundercracker摇了摇头，虽然失去过多能量液会让TF意识模糊，甚至导致下线，但他的能量液储备一直维持在正常水平以上。在Acid Storm的注视下，他有些犹豫地解释道：“我只感觉到不安。”

Acid Storm露出了了然的表情，安慰他道：“没事的，手术进行地很顺利。你的长机不是说了嘛，‘存活率0.01%的机子都可以活蹦乱跳’。Skywarp一定不会有事的。”

绿色的Seeker惟妙惟肖地模仿着Starscream的语气，让Thundercracker忍不住会心一笑。来自Seeker同伴的安慰让他感觉放松了一些，但一种奇特的紧迫感却依然萦绕在他火种中。

“有的时候，我会感觉我们火种里的Trine连结还在，但这不可能，全体Seekers在战前就已经切断连结了。”Thundercracker小声叹息了一下，决心全身心地投入Skywarp的治疗，“我应该是太担心Starscream了，所以才产生了他会有事的错觉。”

Acid Storm的身体僵硬了一下，若无其事地点了点头，保持沉默。

━━━━

战区的天空中，Starscream正焦头烂额地和十二枚导弹缠斗。

为了甩开危险的导弹，Starscream不得不贴近地面，汽车人的直接射击让他身上挂了不少擦伤，有一发激光惊险地擦过涡轮，击穿了他的左机翼。Starscream很丢脸地尖叫了出来，然后狠狠地用航炮舔地进行回敬，暂时将他们压回掩体内。但汽车人对此的回应依然让Starscream暗暗叫苦，他们展现出对十二这个数字的情有独钟。他用尽全力甩开了三枚导弹，他们就悠然地再补上三枚。

这很像和Jetfire进行飞行训练的时候，Starscream冷不丁地冒出了这个想法。在Jetfire还不是霸天虎空军指挥官的战前，他总是会在自己的请求下进行飞行训练。不过那个时候的Jetfire总是消极面对自己的挑战，每次都是两连发六枚导弹应付了事，然后坐在一边看Starscream的热闹。每当Starscream使出浑身解数躲掉几枚导弹的时候，他就会再补满十二枚，直到Starscream累得筋疲力尽或者他发空弹匣为止。

虽然不愿意承认，但当年和Jetfire的对战在此时还是有些帮助的。这么想着，Starscream又耗尽了两枚导弹的能量，在他的火种得以喘口气的时候，他注意到汽车人的地面部队又发射了两枚导弹。

“渣的！没完没了！”Starscream大骂道。这简直就像那天把上百枚导弹搬到训练场地的Jetfire！那个时候他还可以把导弹扔对方脸上，臭骂一顿朋友的无耻，然后拒绝进行愚蠢的训练，但现在可没得选。

Starscream没时间去思考自己下意识使用的“朋友”的措辞。他不得不在枪林弹雨中加速穿梭，艰难地躲避导弹的追踪，同时尽量保护着疯狂惨叫的军医。

——直到他计算出某一枚导弹即将在三塞秒后亲吻他的尾翼。

倒计时3塞秒。

普神在上，他Starscream竟然是为了拯救僚机而死？可笑！他还没有对那个叛徒Jetfire进行复仇、没有当上霸天虎的领袖，这怎么可以？

倒计时2塞秒。

他现在超恨Jetfire，一切都是Jetfire的错。但他和Jetfire的分歧正如霸天虎和汽车人的分歧，目标是一样的。想想战前，他还是个挺不错的家伙。

倒计时1塞秒。

连带着军医一起坠机后，Warp还会活着吗？TC在失去了长机和僚机之后，还能飞翔吗？

BOOM！天空中爆发出一声巨响。

━━━━

急剧的高热环绕着他，机体疼痛到仿佛被炸得四分五裂，HUD中的数据简直是一团糟，他甚至连尖叫都来不及发出，便什么都看不到了，意识也逐渐远去，但就算如此，Starscream还是能感觉到自己在坠落。

但有谁接住了他，对方好像说了些什么，可惜Starscream的音频接收器在刚才的爆炸中损坏，什么都听不到了。

是Jetfire接住了我。Starscream模模糊糊地想，然而他的火种对此发出了一声嗤笑。别傻了，这不可能，不会是他。

接着一个轻快明亮的声音传进了Starscream的内线，证明他的火种是正确的。

『哇哦，Starscream，我可从来没见过你这么凄惨的样子！』

凄惨？我吗？Starscream勉强自己打开了光镜。一架亮黄色的Seeker以机器人形态出现了他的视野里，而这架Seeker的身后则领着两架处于战机形态的Seekers，涂装分别为亮蓝和深紫。

『Nova，你得叫他长官。』一个声音在临时建立的公频里轻声纠正道，同时那名亮蓝色Seeker不满地摇晃了一下，发射了一系列的电子干扰弹，多数跟在他们后面的导弹失去目标，直接撞上了干扰弹。

『Starscream长官，您愿意让我帮您改装一下武器系统吗？火焰喷射器或许可以在以后类似的情况下帮助您。』另一个带着礼貌但迫切的声音紧随其后，旁边深紫色的Seeker从本应是航炮的位置喷出了火焰，灼烧着剩下的几枚导弹，让它们在远处就自行爆炸，『它真的很好用。』

『别管那两个笨蛋的胡言乱语。』识别讯号为Nova Storm的亮黄色Seeker此时正抱着Starscream，他光镜鲜红，嘴角扬起了一丝残忍的微笑，『告诉我，Starscream，你还能飞吗？』

“当……然……”Starscream的光镜明亮了一些，嘶哑地用发声器说道，强忍着疼痛离开了Nova Storm的怀抱，悬浮在了空中。他的一个次级发动机在刚才的爆炸中完全损坏，一般的Seeker早已维持不了平衡，但这可是Starscream。

『很好很好！这才是我们熟悉的未来空指。赶快告诉我们要做些什么！由Nova Storm带领的Ion Storm、Hotlink小队乐意效劳！』Nova Storm在内线里俏皮地喊着，然而还没等Starscream说些什么，他便带着自己的小队向地面俯冲下去。

一支完整三机编队的Seeker，在此时体现了他们强大的战斗力。Hotlink强力推荐的火焰喷枪追赶地敌人四处逃散，Ion Storm则趁机使用EMP，让汽车人的电子系统大面积瘫痪，而当他们重回天空时，Nova Storm便开始了他绚烂的轰炸。放眼望去，Seeker小队周围的地面全部处于一片火海。

『瞧瞧这些火光，我们真是太棒了！』Nova Storm在内线里激动地大喊，不停地在Starscream的上空高速盘旋着，即便他的队友要求他冷静下来，他也不管不顾。

虽然那是别组的Seeker，但凡是长机，都掌握了稳定僚机的通用方法。Starscream疲惫地在内线里夸赞道：『好吧、好吧，你们做得很不错。但我们还有一名Seeker要拯救。你们最好能来帮我运输军医，保护他穿越战区。顺便在这路上，告诉我你们是怎样找到我的。』

『整个宇宙中，没有任何一组Seeker做不到的事。尤其当他和自己的Trine在一起。虽然Acid不在，但Hotlink也和我们合作得天衣无缝，绝对可以完成任务。』Nova Storm稍为平静了点，指示Hotlink将钢缆连到军医身上，而自己和Ion Storm则分别担任了领航和殿后的角色。

等菱形的四机编队进入稳定的巡航后，Nova Storm才开始解答Starscream的疑问：『说起找到你，还是Acid的帮忙！我们从火种里感受到Acid的思绪，他先在担心Skywarp，然后又突然特别担心你，我们甚至能看到他对你的路线预测。他很少表露出这么强烈的情绪，所以我们就一路找过来了。』

Hotlink不属于Acid Storm的Trine，并没感受到这些，惊讶又急切地发问道：『火种？所有Seeker的Trine连结不是在战前就已经被切断了吗？』

『这不重要。』Starscream说。他的系统不断地在报警，疼痛让他的CPU一片空白，只剩下火种里的目标在支撑着他。

Hotlink在原先一直对Starscream保持着礼貌和尊敬，但此时却勇敢地反驳了他：『Starscream，你明明知道Trine连结对于Seekers来说，是与火种等价的！』

『呼……Hotlink，你得称呼他为长官。』Nova Storm此时的冷静状态跟之前的疯狂判若两人，他终于在飞行中消耗完了过多的能量，恢复到了平时的样子。

他和Ion Storm一起制止了躁动不安的Hotlink，然后声线低沉了下来，询问Starscream：『我接收到了你之前发出的最后一条内线，那是真的吗？』

『Jetfire叛变了。』这是Starscream在面对十二枚导弹时，给Nova Storm小队发出的最后一条内线。

Starscream保持了沉默，但Nova Storm小队其实并不需要他的回答。

不知是哪一名Seeker说：『一定要让Jetfire付出代价。』

然后在剩下的旅途中，四名Seekers的内线始终保持着诡异的安静。

━━━━

Skywarp下线（？）后的第三个塞时。

对Skywarp的紧急维修手术已经到了最后的收尾阶段，只要再焊接完最后一处电路，Thundercracker和Acid Storm被交予的重要任务就完成了。

“Starscream还没有回来，他明明答应说在两个塞时内回来的。”Thundercracker说，有些苦恼地单手撑着脸，并没有注意到地上黑紫色Seeker的光镜里闪过了一丝亮光，“我现在应该为他感到不安，但奇怪的是，我却一点都不觉得他会出事。这好像回到了我们Trine连结还在的时候。”

“是吗？”Acid Storm看似心不在焉地应和着，但从他手中的动作来看，似乎放松了一些。

“切断Trine连结的时候真的很痛。我真不明白长机为什么一点反应都没有。那天Warp哭得清洗液流了满脸，就算到了清洗液流尽、得用水箱里的冷却液的地步，也还是想哭。所以Screamer不得不在半夜去超市买清洗液和冷却液，以免Warp烧坏CPU。当时他那张臭脸真的是超级精彩。”讲到僚机的糗事时，Thundercracker轻笑了几下，然后面上便带了几分苦涩，“我也好不到哪里去，虽然没像Warp那样大哭特哭，但是也真的疼到恨不得立刻给自己一枪，好去跟普神抱怨你们这些长机的冷酷。”

“因为你的Trine都还活着，所以你不忍心。”Acid Storm说。他正低头处理Skywarp的伤口，完全看不清表情。

切断Trine连结是Seekers在决定加入霸天虎的那天，由所有长机参与的集体会议讨论出来的决定。虽然僚机们也联合抗议了，但还是在Trine连结的无条件服从下被镇压。而无论哪个长机，都没有告诉自己的僚机们切断连结的原因。

“所有的Seeker一下流水线，Trine连结就印刻在火种中。我们通过连结感受对方的意志，互相之间不存在肮脏的秘密，只有亲密的抚慰。我们在Vos城的见证下发誓守护，共同享有火种的燃烧。我们所感受到的比Bond还深，这是普神的赐予。切断连结对我们来说比死亡还要恐怖，但似乎在痛苦地哭泣的都只是僚机，你们长机就好像感受不到一样……”Thundercracker的目光放远，仿佛陷入了撕裂的回忆，然后一回过神来，便瞪视着与自己长机同为决策者的Acid Storm，“你们当时为什么这么决定？”

Acid Storm没回答，只是有条不紊地进行着手上的工作。Thundercracker盯了他很久，最终还是无精打采地低下着头，摇着头说：“算了。现在这已经不重要了。但我无论如何也想不明白，Warp坠机前不久，我感觉他快死了，刚刚甚至觉得长机也出事了，但我们的Trine连结已经死了几百万年了，这怎么可能呢？”

“这也是可能的，我的思绪现在偶尔会和我的僚机互通。”Acid Storm说，给了Thundercracker一个肯定的微笑，“维修手术很成功，Skywarp应该很快就会醒来。”

绿色Seeker同时丢下两个重磅的消息炸弹，然后便自顾自地跪坐的姿态站了起来，伸展着长时间收缩在狭窄地方的翅膀。Thundercracker此时的表情震惊到茫然，他一时不知是去抚慰僚机，还是去追问自己曾经珍视到高于生命的Trine连结。难道所有Seekers的长机都有爱让僚机为难的劣根性吗？

他郁卒地叹了口气，最终决定一边照顾Skywarp，一边对Acid Storm进行发问：“到底是怎么回事？”

“这个嘛……”Acid Storm伸了个懒腰，然后歪了下头，似乎在倾听什么，然后用拇指指向了废墟外的天空，真诚地建议道，“不如你去问问你的长机？”

不远处，四架色彩鲜明的Seekers穿过了乌黑的云层，向着他们呼啸而来。

━━━━

当Starscream带着军医进入废墟时，他接收到的欢迎并非是想象中的欣喜，而是来自蓝白色Seeker的怒视。

“——”自己的僚机好像对他骂了些什么，不过自己的音频接收器被炸坏了，而对方也在看到他身上乱七八糟的伤痕以后，头痛地叹息了一声，又闭上了嘴。

Acid Storm在用内线进行简短汇报后，便去外面和自己的Trine汇合了，体贴地为他们留下了私密空间。在安排军医去检查Skywarp的伤势以后，Starscream像是累到极点一样，放松地靠着墙滑下，打开了他们三机使用的公频。

『T.C.，你有什么不满吗？』他问。

Thundercracker的表情瞬间臭到了极点。

『我对你的不满积蓄到让我在回归普神以后对他抱怨到宇宙毁灭！』

Starscream愣了一下，然后在内线里为对方的措辞放肆地大笑，直到Thundercracker差点忍不住来打他这个伤员，Starscream才停下来，带着笑音断断续续地回应道：『我好久——没见到你这么——这么强烈地表达自己的感情了。说说吧，我不在的时候到底发生了什么？』

『我感觉到你快死了。』Thundercracker丢下一句话，咬牙切齿地强调着，『就像Trine、连、结还在的时候。』

『Trine连结已经切断了，你感受到的是错觉。』Starscream的火种跳动了一下，不慌不忙地解释道。

『可是你现在确实一副快死了的样子！』Thundercracker在长机冰冷的目光下瑟缩了一下，但为了Trine连结，Seeker是无所畏惧的，『况且Acid Storm告诉我他还能感觉到自己僚机的思绪，虽然只是偶尔，但……』

『混蛋，他破坏了约定！』Starscream没等他说完就怒气冲冲地打断了他，让Thundercracker一脸愕然。在意识到自己的失态以后，他选择别过光学镜头，保持沉默。

『Screamer……』Thundercracker的呼唤轻轻地在公频里回荡，『这到底是怎么回事？』

Starscream紧皱眉，很明显不愿意正面回答问题。他找了个借口：『至少等Skywarp醒了。』

『我醒了。』一个他们都很熟悉的声音突然出现在了内线里，不用说，这自然来源于在过去的两个塞时里被他们心系的Seeker。

『Warp，你醒了！』他们几乎异口同声，然后扑上去挤开军医，围在Skywarp的身边。但那具黑紫色的机体毫无动静，只是光镜亮了几分。

『得了，别打岔。Screamer你快点解释，我等着嘞！顺便T.C.，你在讲我糗事的时候我就醒了，下次我也要曝光你的糗事！』Skywarp一如既往地只关心他最在意的部分，让他的Trine哭笑不得。

『好吧、好吧。』眼见着躲不过去，Starscream把自己调整到了一个舒适的坐姿，挪开了点位置，把军医揪过来继续检查，这才开始慢慢地解释。

『首先是切断Trine连结的原因。在Seekers集体决定参战的时候，我们意识到，长机会先于僚机回归普神的怀抱。刻在火种中的守护代码告诉我们，只要一组Trine中的长机还活着，就没有任何东西能夺去僚机的生命。』

『傲慢！僚机才是先于长机死的！我们也有相同的守护代码，告诉我们决不能让长机死去！』Skywarp激进地评论道，Starscream看上去很想揍他一顿，不过看在双方都是重伤员的份，还是忍住了。

Starscream接着说：『生活在和平年代的Seekers，很难体会到失去Trine的痛苦。如果长机死去，剩下的僚机会陷入抑郁，甚至产生自毁倾向。所以为了你们不在战争中愚蠢地自杀，我们决定切断Trine连结，在战前先「死」一次。虽然你们会感觉到痛苦，但因为Trine伙伴其实都还活着，绝对不会有事。这样等长机真正死亡的时候，僚机依然可以保持冷静。』

『事实证明我们是对的。切断Trine连结的时候，你们僚机稀里哗啦地哭了一片，好几个一边流着清洗液一边求长机杀了自己，但自己却无论如何都下不了手。长机们倒是好端端的，什么事都没有发生。』说到这里，Starscream自豪地哼笑了几下。

『自说自话的炉渣长机！』

『冷漠！残酷！没有机性！』

『普神啊，你们现在才知道？』Starscream夸张地做了一个惊叹表情，继续解释道，『而且，实际上Trine连结并没有被「切断」，只是让你们下载了封闭火种信号的代码，进行「阻断」而已。Trine连结是普神的恩赐，当时集结了我们所有长机的力量，造出来的也就是这种程度的东西。』

『那么，你和Acid Storm的约定……？』Thundercracker努力集中精神，呓语一般地询问道。

『啊，那个啊。』Starscream狡黠地笑了一下，『其实是长机们的保密条例，目的就是为了防止你们这些小笨蛋像现在这样不停地追问，然后知道阻断程式有漏洞以后，决定一起搞鬼开发可逆代码。』

所有的僚机们在失去了Trine连结以后，无一例外都展现出了对它的极度怀念，梦想着回到还拥有它的时候。

公频里一片静默，Starscream的两只僚机震惊到说不出话来。

正巧，军医已经完成了对Skywarp的机体检测，直接在内线里进行报告：『Skywarp表层意识已经恢复了，只要再进行一次彻底维修，把坏掉的零件换掉了就好了。但刚刚他的火种好像强烈地波动了几次，导致他的CPU当机了，这让我有点担心。』

『没什么大不了的，等他自己重启就好了，还省得打麻醉。』Starscream随意地答道，他现在精疲力竭，再也忍受不住机体各处的疼痛，很快就要下线。

他打起最后一丝精神交代道：『你修完Warp就过来修我，不要花太久，待会儿我还要去找一个混球复仇……』

然后便关闭了光镜，陷入了深度的沉睡。

━━━━

Thundercracker被军医以碍事为名，赶出了那个废墟，他倒是没有生气，反正他现在急需单独静一静。

废墟外，Nova Storm小队完成了他们的支援任务，已经飞走继续他们的巡逻，而Acid Storm则留在附近，等待Starscream和Skywarp的维修。

看着Thundercracker恍惚的样子，Acid Storm发问道：“Starscream长官和Skywarp的伤势怎么样？”

Thundercracker照实回答道：“军医正在维修，他说大概一个塞时就可以完成。但Skywarp伤得比较重，清醒过来以后还要进行术后观察。”

Acid Storm点了点头，然后便守在了废墟的入口处，警惕敌人的攻击。

其实Acid Storm想说的不是这个，但既然Thundercracker没有主动说，作为别组的长机，他也不适合开口询问。

Thundercracker站在了Acid Storm的旁边，沉默许久，突然问了一个奇怪的问题：“切断、不对，‘阻断’Trine连结的时候，长机们真的无动于衷吗？”

为了全体长机的面子考虑，Acid Storm下意识地想回答“当然”，但看着对方恳求的镜头，他还是给对方发了一份文件，并附上了一条信息：『不要告诉其他长机这是我给的，我不希望被诅咒到回归普神。』

这份文件是视频格式的，Thundercracker疑惑地打开了它。

视频的一开始就是黑暗摇晃的画面，显然是一份记忆影像，拍摄人似乎正流着清洗液，导致画面模糊，质量很不稳定。拍摄人擦了好几次光镜，Thundercracker这才认出他走进了一家Vos的超市，正是Thundercracker他们以前常去的。但与平时不同的是，地面上或坐或躺了一大批像醉鬼一样哀嚎着的Seekers，几乎要将整个超市的地面铺满。

是Vos的高纯之夜吗？Thundercracker有些迷茫了，Acid Storm为什么要给他看这些？

奇怪的是，拍摄人并没有去买高纯，反而前往保养区。见到货架上的清洗液全空，冷却液那栏也几乎卖光，拍摄人拿了几罐冷却液，便跑去结账。记忆影像的画面一直在抖动，期间拍摄人又擦了几次光镜，似乎因为某种原因走得踉踉跄跄。

看到这里，Thundercracker突然产生了一个疯狂的想法……难道说？

这天收银的Seeker好像不在，收银台上的货币多得堆起小山，拍摄人也乖乖地在放了硬币在上面，就在他准备离开的时候，一名Thundercracker无比熟悉的三色Seeker和他擦身而过。

“Starscream？你怎么也来了。”拍摄人带着哭腔问道。

“两只笨蛋僚机哭到冷却液都快用光。”Starscream说，他的表情冰冷，看上去和四周躺倒的Seekers截然不同，“Acid Storm，这地上的长机都是为了自己的Trine来买东西的？”

Acid Storm点了点头，哭诉道：“Nova求我给他一枪，Ion疼到差点挖出自己的火种，我怕他们哭到冷却液都用掉会把CPU烧坏，所以才过来。”

“辛苦了。”Starscream说，然后环顾了一下四周，问道，“这个超市里只有长机？”

在得到对方肯定的答案以后，Thundercracker震惊地看到自己长机的光镜里，倏地涌出大量清洗液，然后机体倒在了身后的货架上，由着惯性跪伏在地面，红色的光镜忽明忽暗地闪烁。他剧烈地咳嗽着，像是要阻止自己把所有零件咳出一般，左手下意识地卡住了自己的喉咙，右手则用力按压在自己的机舱上部，甚至直接让舱盖出现了裂痕，而那正是火种所在。

Acid Storm下意识地想去关照他，但似乎还是觉得自己的僚机更为重要，便歪歪斜斜地飞离了超市。

影像也到此结束。

自从Thundercracker打开视频文件开始，Acid Storm试着考虑了好几种Thundercracker的反应情况，有悲伤、歉疚、痛苦等负面情绪，却唯独没想到Thundercracker的表情几经变化，最终定格在了一个满足的微笑。

太好了。长机和我们一样。Trine连结果然是对等的。并非只有僚机为失去连结感到痛苦。

军医的招呼从废墟中传来，告知两架Seekers都已经苏醒，恢复了自我行动能力。

Thundercracker步履轻快地走过去，在自己的Trine还没反应过来之前，便把他们扑倒在地，用力地拥抱他们。两名Seeker立刻挣扎叫骂起来，但这回Thundercracker似乎打定主意不会放手。

他的头埋在长机和僚机的机舱中间，闷声说道：“Warp活下来了，Screamer也平安无事，Trine连结只是被‘阻断’。”

“是是是，这一切都他渣的棒极了！现在快点松手你这笨蛋，我还赶着去给Warp复仇哩！”

“还有……”

“还有什么啦？T.C.你赶紧说，说完了乖乖听Screamer的话，我的机翼被你压得好痛！”

“Acid Storm那一组之前不是说，当Trine里的某一只感情特别强烈的时候，另外两只是能感受到他的思绪的。所以……”Thundercracker抬起了头，给了他们一个只在战前才会出现的、带着几分羞赧的微笑。两名被压在地上的Seekers火种一跳，同时震惊到内检自己是否已经回归普神。

『如同僚机「爱着」长机一样，长机也「爱着」我们。』

“你在说什么胡话？我怎么可能……”

“Vos的超市。”

“什、什么？该死的，是哪组的混球长机？我要让他后悔下生产线。”

“T.C.你在讲什么？嗯，是视频资料。”

“不——准——看！！！！”

废墟外，绿色的Seeker和军医坐在一起，在嘈杂的背景音中拿着高纯碰杯，这是Acid Storm的私藏。

于是军医咂吧着评论说：“今天好像也没那么糟糕。”

后记：

*初衷

我实在受不了围城一架又一架的Seeker掉下去，每次看着都真的超心疼。闹子炸了的那集我也炸了。至少不要让有名字的Seeker死掉啊！不然你们到时候怎么卖玩具！

*Seekers的名字

本来是打算用中文译名的。但我在写到Acid Storm亲昵地称呼Nova Storm（新星风暴）时感觉太难受了。小新那张漫画脸一直在我脑海中盘旋，直接写Nova又怕很多人对Seekers不熟悉，所以决定改用英文。为了与之配合，阅读流畅，小红等人的名字也都使用了英文。

*Trine连结

我受到国外作者Nova Blast和既翻译又原创的hdem的影响，一直坚信“Seeker等同于Trine，正如同Megatron坚持Decepticons等同于自己一样”。感谢他们让我见到了超越人类社会道德的Seeker文化。

*一些无关紧要的设定：

（1）小红所说的存活率0.01%的机子指的是天火。G1的事情还是发生了，但小红找到了天火，然后小红为了维修他在地球上停留了很久，最后一起搭了个太阳能发电站，两个科学家徒手拔地而起一个太空桥，HE。但因为太阳能和整个TF系列的抢能量行为放一起看，实在太蠢、魔幻不科学了，而且内容丰富到可以再开一篇，所以就没有直接写进去。

（2）军医的设定是轻型坦克，但我在命名的时候被“豆坦克”迷惑住了，满脑子的都是憨豆先生、纳豆、窗边的小豆豆之类的浆糊，最后决定让他就顶着职务头衔了。

（3）小红在医疗站的行为，我用“走火”模糊化处理了，也略过了其他正在等待救助的TF。在战争中对非武装医护人员出手是绝对禁止的，但如果是小红，我总觉得他才不会管这种公约。

（4）Hotlink虽然被天火编到和Nova Storm一起巡逻，但他的长机和僚机都活着，分别是Sunstorm（太阳风）和Bitstream（比特流），但围城动画我看声优表里没他们，所以就雪藏了。


End file.
